Fox of Vendetta and Bird of Freedom
by DianaDiamond
Summary: Sweeney Todd would kill no more..Its finished! For all those lovely people who reviewed even before it was there!


Fox of Vendetta or Bird of Freedom

A love story about Nellie Lovett and Jack Sparrow.

How Jack tries to convince Nellie that Sweeney Todd is dangerous and that she should come with him on the Black Pearl. Nellie is torn between the dangerous barber who has her heart and the pirate who could give her all she has dreamed about; living 'by the sea.'

"Ooh, its so much colder here!"

"Yea, it would be, we're closer to the Antarctic now…or is it the arctic?"

"Shut it, genius no one cares. Its just colder, that's all"

Pintel and Ragetti stepped off the ship with black sails, onto the harbour shivering in their small rags, once perfect for the Caribbean weather. However, now only small pieces of clothing that did nothing.

After them followed the rest of the crew, looking around gloomily at the town of London which awaited them.

"We may need coats or summin" Pintel said, "We can't freeze the whole time we're here. Oi, how long are we here for anyway?"

"As long as we have to be men!" said Jack.

He stepped lightly off the ship and landed in a dirty puddle on the road.

"Bugger" he said, "Got me boots dirty already"

Once the men were off the Pearl, he called them to attention.

"Men, we are here only to fetch supplies and to fetch supplies only"

"Can't we get food first? I'm starving!"

There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crew.

"Yes, food, go." Jack said quickly. He sighed, oh, what a crew he had.

"Mr Gibbs!"

"Cap'n!"

"Escort me to a good eatery!"

"Certainly Cap'n"

They headed through the dark damp streets of London, avoiding what looked like dodgy places, even for pirates.

"Cap'n, I fancy a nice hot pie, don't you?"

Jack was awoken from his daydream. It was, as usual, about his banishment to the locker. It was something hard to forget. Not even rum took his mind off it.

"Here we are Cap'n, supposedly a good place. Recommended by that nice chap over there"

Jack looked to where Gibbs was pointing and saw a small ragged beggar, leering at the two.

"Nice?" Jack murmured.

They walked through the front door, the small bell, tinkling feebly.

"Mrs Lovett's pies? Doesn't sound a bit…urgh, to you does it Mr Gibbs?" Jack asked looking round the grubby place. They heard a woman's voice from somewhere in the shop.

"Customers? I don't believe it, that bell is playing tricks on me again…"

Out came who Jack and Mr Gibbs knew had to be Mrs Lovett. She had auburn hair, tied up messily in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her apron was grey and grubby.

"Well, me eyes don't deceive me, morning gentlemen" she wiped her hands on her apron and grabbed one of many rolling pins on her counter.

"Yes, we will 'ave two pies please" Gibbs said, helping himself to a chair.

Mrs Lovett looked at Jack for a moment and then said, "You look so much like…" she then paused and shook her head.

"Like who?" Jack asked, also sitting down.

Mrs Lovett studied him again and said, "Well, Mr T of course!"

Jack looked at Gibbs and Gibbs looked at Jack, they both thought the same thing. She must be mad.

"Mr Todd, lives upstairs" she giggled at their blank looks and pointed up with her rolling pins.

"Gonna be married soon, him and me. But you look awfully like 'im"

She set to work making the pies, while Jack and Gibbs talked of where they were to head next after London.

"I was thinking of Fiji, got some nice Fijian treasure hiding somewhere on the beach."

"How do you know Cap'n?"

"The compass never lies, my friend"

Mrs Lovett came over with the pies and the mugs of ale.

"Got any rum, love?" asked Jack.

"Rum, do you know how expensive that stuff is, sir? Barely got enough money for the meat."

She sat down on another chair near them and picked at her nails.

"Heard you were off to Fiji? Sailors are you?"

Jack snorted.

"Sailors? Oh, love! You're talking bout those fancy, gay, watchamaflips, no, love, we-"

He sniffed proudly.

"are pirates"

Her eyebrows rose.

"Pirates now? Well sir, I s'pose you lead a very exciting life."

Jack threw his shoulders back and leaned back in his chair. The chair, not being as young as it once was, creaked in protest

"Oops, sorry bout the chair love"

He forced the last of the tasteless pie down and cleared his throat.

"Thanks for the pie, love, we enjoyed them."

Mr Gibbs snorted in his ale and Jack whacked him with his compass under the table.

"Im sure we will meet again soon", he smiled at her, showing off his latest gold tooth.

She grinned warmly back and got to her feet.

"S' no problem. Have them on me," she knew she would regret that remark later. She was extremely low on money this week.

Jack could tell.

"Naw, love. Have this for your troubles"

He left a small ring on the table for her.

"Sell it and get a good amount of money for it"

Mrs Lovett felt like giving him an enormous kiss.

"Thank you sir, thank you very much!"

Jack and Gibbs left. They both grumbled when they realised it was raining.

"Don't know why you're complaining Cap'n, looks like you got you're sweet lass in there" Gibbs prodded his finger behind him.

"She is sweet, isn't she Gibbs?"

"Not like her pies though" Gibbs breathed.

Jack pondered on it on the way back to the ship to meet the rest of the crew. He felt that this wasn't the same kind of on and off relationship between him and the prostitute Giselle at Tortuga. It was different. Mrs Lovett was…different.

They stayed at a nearby inn that accepted inside smoking and to the crews pleasure, served rum. Unknown to the crew, Jack payed regular visits to Mrs Lovett's pie shop. They got to know each other much better. Their visits were also unknown to a certain Sweeney Todd, to Mrs Lovett's displeasure. She loved her tenant, but also, now she knew him better, had a small soft spot for the man who wore a red headband and a bit too much eyeliner.

***

A few weeks later, Gibbs followed Jack to his daily outing, Jack tried to persuade his most loyal crew member that he was looking for more maps to set a course. However, Gibbs remained suspicious and convinced Jack to let him follow.

As he suspected, Jack led him to the very place.

Jack didn't care.

He now realised what he truly wanted. He had been up most of the night with his compass and rum. The compass arrow led him straight to her. Then it led him to the Pearl. It was all clear to him. They entered the pie shop with Gibbs grumbling about tasteless garbage and keeping secrets from the crew. Jack ran to the counter and whispered.

"Go along with me, please, love."

Mrs Lovett's eyes widened and said, "Um, couple of pies?"

"Yes!"

"Huh, not likely", Gibbs murmured.

Jack stood on his foot and said, "Mrs Lovett, how would you like to come and sail the seven seas with me, er, us and be the ship's cook?"

Gibbs once again snorted in the ale he was holding.

"Cap'n, that's a bit rash… is that wise?"

"Certainly! Nell-um, Mrs Lovett would love to join our crew, wouldn't you?"

"Well…sir, that's very kind of you" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "What about the shop…I cant just leave."

She wasn't just talking about her pie shop, she couldn't leave, she simply wouldn't leave Mr Todd. She loved him…too much to abandon him. Maybe he could come with her, forget his strive to take revenge. She had always dreamed of a life by the sea, and it would be even better to have him with her. They could get married on the ship or even on an island.

"What about…"

Jack cursed quietly. It was this Todd again.

"Where is he? I want a word with him." Her eyes widened. When Sweeney Todd got irritated, anyone in his way would be in danger.

"I don't think that would be the best idea…"

Jack got up.

"S'cuse us for a moment, Mr Gibbs"

He grabbed Mrs Lovett's hand and ran with her all the way to the harbour.

Mr Gibbs sat alone, completely confused. He heard the bell of the door and turned round in his chair.

"How about a shave, sir, before you go on to sail the seas…"

***

"Jack! I can't go far, Ive got to stay with the shop."

Jack didn't answer. He knew how he felt. He loved this woman. He would do anything to convince her.

"Look" he said, stopping at the edge of the pier. The wind played with Mrs Lovett's thin hair. She inhaled the smell of the salty air. She looked out to the horizon and imagined what it would be like. As she had done so many times before.

"Look to the horizon, Nellie"

"I am"

"Isn't it what you want?"

"Yea"

"Then why wont you come?"

"Because I love him"

Jack put his ringed finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. They kissed, only for a moment, then Mrs Lovett pulled away fast.

"No" she said, her voice choking.

"He isn't good for you. He's dangerous"

"You don't know him"

"So? I know you, and I know that you don't deserve a boring old barber, who only wants to spend his time in one place."

"Jack" I told you! He was sent to Australia! Australia Jack! Have you ever been to Australia?"

Jack made a face. "No. But I have kind of been to world's end…oh, and Jones' locker."

"There's no such thing!"

"Well, there's no such thing as Australia!"

Nellie laughed. "Jack." she said simply.

"What can I do to make you come with me?" he asked earnestly.

This was it. Nellie Lovett's choice. She hated these. She had only one other of these in her life and it was when she had the choice to keep the pie shop open or close it and move on in life. Of course she had kept it open. But here it was again, the decision to either let go or hold on to something she had for most of her life.

"I…will. I will Jack!" She looked at him, pure delight spread across his face. She wanted to do this, to sail the seas and find the perfect place to settle down. She would come back and Mr Todd would have sorted out his revenge. He didn't need her for it, she could tell. She had a feeling he would be a changed man when she returned. Then they would get married…she longed for that day. Jack to her was an adventure, not her true love. She made a vow to herself that nothing serious would happen between them while travelling.

"Mrs Lovett? Come on!" Jack grabbed her hand, kissed it and then pulled her with him towards the musty streets.

"Wait love."

"What? What could possibly be holding you back now?"

"Let me say goodbye, until I return…"

Jack nodded. He was not selfish. He would at least let her say goodbye until-"Wait…until you return?"

But she was gone.

Mrs Lovett reached Fleet Street quickly. She called up the iron stairs.

"Mr T?"

He immediately appeared at the top.

"What?"

"I have...something to tell you" she breathed deeply, unsure of how to day it.

"I'm going away for a while…so I'm closing down the shop. Only for a little while though, love"

A deathly silence rang through the air.

"Don't 'love' me." he shouted.

Her eyes widened and her heart thudded. He came down the last few stairs slowly, staring at her.

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going out to see the world a bit…with Captain Sparrow…" she trailed off slowly.

He backed her up against the brick wall. She swallowed.

"No, you're staying."

"But… I thought you wouldn't mind" she whispered.

"Mind? Mrs Lovett. If you leave? Who on earth is going to help me get rid of… them?" he gestured down to the basement.

"How many have you killed today, Mr T?" she gasped.

He didn't answer.

"I don't want to lose you Mrs Lovett…" he whispered.

She blinked not quite sure of what he had said.

"What? Mr T, ill come back…."she pleaded.

"NO!" he threw her to the ground.

On the dirty ground, she looked up, the tears blurring her vision.

"I won't lose you! I won't Lucy!" he shouted.

The sudden silence rang in Mrs Lovett's ears .

"Lucy?" she whispered.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" yelled a familiar voice. It was Jack. He was standing in the middle of the road, sword and pistol drawn.

Sweeney turned. He had nothing apart from his trusted razor which he held tightly. Jack noticed the razor gleaming in the light and raised his eyebrows.

"Its true?"

"What would that be then?" Sweeney asked quietly.

"Do you really…mate, that pretty nasty"

Sweeney's eyes widened and he turned to Mrs Lovett, who was slowly getting up.

"You told him." he whispered darkly.

"Yea"

"Do you think this is a game? What made you think you could tell him that? Do you want to be put in jail!!!?"

He advanced towards her, razor going for her neck. He held it up against her, small beads of blood forming on the polished silver. Her eyes widened and she gasped in fear.

"How can I trust you? I have no further use of you"

Jack ran and whacked Todd to the floor when he fully realised what he was about to do. He pulled his sword out and helped Mrs Lovett away from the dangerous barber. She stood behind Jack and shook as her heart started to break. He no longer needed her or trusted her. She sobbed bitterly. Todd rose and ran towards Jack aiming to slash the neck quickly. Jack yelped when he saw the mad gleam in Todd's eye, and he pulled Mrs Lovett down with him as he ducked. As Todd aimed another strike, Jack deflected the razor with his sword. There was a loud clash as the two weapons collided.

Using all his strength, Jack threw Todd off him and swiftly cut off Todd's right arm. Todd yelled in pain and the hand still clutching the razor tumbled to the floor. Sweeney Todd would kill no more. He fell to his knees, head bowed. Jack looked at Nellie. She stood there in shock looking at the barber. Her fear of him made her not go any closer but her love for him stopped her from running.

"Nells, come on!" Jack willed her to leave.

She turned, her tears spilling on the floor, onto the barber's blood. She took Jack's outstretched hand and looked back one last time at the man she had given her heart to, the one she thought was destined to marry.

They ran, and reached the harbour. She realised she hadn't even grabbed her most personal belongings.

"Jack, wait, please…we can't just…he needs me!"

"Let him go love, can't you see he's dangerous?! Come on, all the crew are ready"

"How did you to he was going to kill me?"

"I was worried, oh, and I wanted to bring a batch of your delicious pies"

She wiped her eyes, and followed him up the board walk.

"Mr Gibbs!" yelled Jack.

There was a silence. All the crew members looked around.

"Where is he?"

Mrs Lovett gasped, and she grabbed Jack's arm.

"We left him behind. At my shop. Mr T was there….."

They looked at each other in fear.

"Ill be right back."

Jack clutched onto his sword tightly as he approached Fleet Street once more. There was no sign of Todd. He called out for his loyal crew member. He reached the top of the stairs, and opened the door.

"No."

There was Gibbs, lying on the chair blood streaming down onto the floor. Jack grasped the railing beside him to steady himself.

"Cheers Gibbs, for everything" he whispered, "We will remember you"

***

Jack didn't say a word as he got back on board. He had a funeral planned for Gibbs even without the body. Mrs Lovett put her hand on his cheek, and whispered to him that it was over. The crew carried on as usual.

"You saved me Jack" she said

"No problem, love" he walked off to the very top of the ship and sat alone.

More tears rolled down her face as she stood at the side of the ship. She was looking at London from a different side. She still couldn't quite believe that she was leaving the place she had been all her life.

She sadly thought of Todd, kneeling on the dirty floor, cradling his ruined arm. No one to care for him. She frowned as she remembered, he called her 'Lucy'…

She shook herself of the dark thoughts swirling around in her head. She had to move on. And she would when she got away from London, from her pie shop, from him. Things would get better when she sailed the seven seas and; to the crews' disappointment, cook the ships food. Life for Mrs Lovett was only beginning.


End file.
